


Jack Harkness² + Ianto Jones = Naughty Times

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Jack gets cloned, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, a little plot at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Because of Jack's fumbling around with an alien artefact (again), he gets cloned. But since this is only temporary, the Captains aren't overly worried. The more pressing thought on their minds is that they want to get Ianto alone, right now, preferably into a room with a bed. Needless to say that Ianto agrees whole-heartily with the Captains' brilliant idea.





	Jack Harkness² + Ianto Jones = Naughty Times

“Careful!” Owen cautioned while they all stared down onto the two unconscious Jacks. “This has got to be some evil clone, or, or some Jekyll and Hyde thing, one good, one evil.”

“You watch way too much TV,” Gwen snorted, and, rolling her eyes, knelt down next to one of the men. 

She was probably right, Ianto thought. And evil twin or not, the only thing Ianto could think about at the moment was that suddenly, there were two Jack Harkness at his disposal. The possibilities...

He felt himself flush, and was glad for his knee-length coat covering his crotch.

To chase away these more than improper thoughts, he resolutely knelt beside the other man just as they both began to steer.

“Ouch,” one of them grouched as they both sat up. 

“What happened?” the other asked.

“You, ehm...” Gwen waved her hand around quite helplessly.

They followed her waving around, and spied each other. Their eyes widened for a moment, but apart from that, they didn't seem overly shocked. Rather, a quite  alarming smirk spread over their faces. They probably harboured similar thoughts as Ianto a moment ago... only much, much naughtier...

They scrambled up  leisurely , brushing the dust from their coats. One of them held a small device – which was probably the reason why Torchwood suddenly had two  bosses – , contemplating it.

“So, which of you is the real one?” Owen asked warily, eyeing one, then the other.

The two Captains looked at each other. “We're both real,” they said in unison.

“Okay, that's creepy,” Owen blurted out, and turned away to pack in his medical equipment again since there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the two men apart from the obvious. 

Gwen eyed them as well, suddenly becoming a little wary herself. “One of you doesn't feel the urge to... I don't know, kill, maim, take over the world?”

They burst out into laughter simultaneously.

“Okay, obviously not,” she muttered, annoyed, and crossed her arms before her chest, glaring at them. 

“Guys, this isn't some personality splitting device or something,” one Jack said, brushing tears of laughter from his eyes while the other one still caught his breath, waving the device about. 

“It's a military device,” the other threw in finally as well. “I've seen something like this a long time ago. It's supposed to double an army if the number of soldiers in a war isn't enough – completely illegal of course. It can produce an exact copy of a person.” 

“And if one of them dies?” Tosh asked. 

“Doesn't matter. Then one of them just disappears, and the other is whole again.” 

“So, you're really both Jack?” Tosh probed further, eyeing them speculatively. “It wouldn't matter which one of you... disappeared?”

Jack – Jacks – smiled at her. “No. And don't worry, it's only temporary.”

“How long?” Owen asked brusquely, glaring at them with his arms crossed before his chest, still suspicious.

The Captains shrugged. “A few hours. Tomorrow, this should be over.”

Owen glared at them a few moments longer. Then he shrugged, and shouldered his bag. “All right. Let's go.”

“Owen!” Gwen cried, appalled. “We can't just do nothing!”

“You heard him. Them. There's nothing we can do,” the medic snarked back. “And the way they're eyeing Ianto, I want to be out of here before I am scarred for life.”

As if on cue, both Jacks stepped up to Ianto, and each threw an arm over Ianto's shoulder on each side.

“We should really simply sit it out,” one of them said with a cheeky grin, not even trying to stay serious.

“And we should best do it in your flat,” the other murmured into Ianto's ear, bending so close to him that Ianto could feel Jack's warm breath on his ear. The younger man shuddered in anticipation. “Just imagine. The two of us let lose on Cardiff's unsuspecting citizens. It really would be better if you keep a close eye on us in the confinements of your flat.”

Ianto nodded whole-heartily, his throat suddenly bone dry. He swallowed heavily which wasn't of much use. “I think...” he rasped. “I'll have to sacrifice myself for the well-being of Cardiff's citizens.”

He felt warm breath on both sides of his face now.

“You're so brave.”

“And selfless.”

“You should be rewarded.”

“I agree,” he managed with as much composure as he could muster. After all, his colleagues were still there, watching them with either exasperation, amusement, or both. 

Grinning satisfied, one Jack linked his arm through Ianto's, pulling him in the direction of the exit, the other threw the device excitedly at Tosh, winking at them all. “See ya, kids. Call it a day.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, looking from the device to the two Jack's. “Only you, Jack, could abuse a military device as a sex toy.”

The only answer she got were two identical, irresistible, smug grins before the two Captains disappeared from the warehouse with Ianto in their midst.

 

Luckily, Ianto had arrived with his own car because the Rift alert had reached him in the middle of  replenishing the Hub's supplies. Therefore, they left the SUV for the others, and all piled into Ianto's car. During the course of the short drive, Ianto was overly aware of the other two men's presence, therefore holding his gaze fixed straight ahead onto the road. 

“Ianto?”

Ianto swallowed heavily, but didn't look at the man next to him nor at the one sitting on the back seat bench. “Hm?”

“You okay?”

“What? Yes, yes. I'm fine.”

“You up for both of us?”

Ianto winced at the bad innuendo although it wasn't that far from the truth. He squirmed in his seat a little uncomfortable, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

Ianto swallowed once more though it still wasn't of much use. “If you're thinking what I'm thinking right now, I am,” he croaked, his cheeks noticeably heating up.

He practically felt the lecherous twin grins.

“You bet we do.” 

“Good,” Ianto stated decisively, and that was that for now.

 

He felt kind of numb, even detached as he parked the car before his  block of flats , and he was even more aware of the two men as they followed him up to his flat. He imagined that he could almost feel their body heat at his back. 

For a ridiculous moment, he wondered how kinky his neighbours must think him if they saw him entering his flat with incredibly good-looking twins in tow...

The moment the door had shut behind the second Jack, these thoughts fled Ianto's mind immediately since he found himself pressed against said door, one pair of skilful lips attached to his neck while the other pair attacked Ianto's own mouth. Two muscled, scorching hot bodies sandwiched him, and held him pressed against his front door. Searching hands flew over his body, sneaking under his shirt and waistcoat, dipping into the waistband of his trousers, and slipping button upon button through their holes swiftly and efficiently. It didn't feel as if it were two pairs of hands methodically stripping him but a dozen.

Ianto gasped into Jack's mouth when more and more flesh was bared, but the other man simply swallowed his moans and gasps  undeterred . He panted heavily when both men eventually let go of him, their hands fortunately slowing down, and coming to rest on his heaving chest and the sweat-soaked small of his back. 

“Is that all right?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded, still gulping air into his lungs desperately.

“Let's continue this some place more comfortable,” Jack, the other Jack said. God, he didn't even know how he should keep them apart, but in the end, it probably didn't matter anyway. 

He nodded again vigorously, and let himself be led through his flat into his bedroom; all the way, he was teased with fleeting touches all over his body, so whisper soft and fast that you could think them an illusion. Ianto shuddered at every single one of these touches.

In his bedroom, the two Captains made short work of the rest of Ianto's clothes without much ado. They gently pushed him down onto the mattress so that he had to look up at them looming over him.

Their eyes burning with unslaked lust, they stripped off their clothes as well in a tantalising manner, their hands touching themselves sensually more often than simply taking off garments. And all the while, they looked at Ianto, devouring him with their eyes. Ianto shuddered, but not from the coolness of the room but because of this look. He panted in anticipation, and his cock hardened even more, steadily oozing precome onto his stomach. He couldn't remember ever being this aroused. His hands twitched to touch himself, but he couldn't move even one muscle, he was frozen to the spot under their devouring gazes like the rabbit before the snake.

The two men smirked as they saw how aroused he was. One of them slowly lowered himself onto the mattress, and crawled between Ianto's legs which the younger man spread all too willingly. The other Jack watched for a few moments as his clone bend over Ianto's crotch, and took him into his mouth all in one go. Ianto cried out brokenly.

His cries and whines were suddenly swallowed by the other Jack's mouth who had settled next to Ianto's head for a toe-curling kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Ianto's hand wandered to the back of Jack's neck to hold him in place while they plundered each other's mouths, his other hand crept down to grab the other Jack's hair to hold him in place as well. A soft moan drifted up to him at his dominant move, and the sucking around his cock intensified, the head suddenly bumping against the soft tissue of Jack's throat as the Captain expertly deep-throated him.

Under this dual assault, Ianto soon felt his climax nearing, but Jack, bastard that he was, felt his lover's impending orgasm in the expanding of his cock in his mouth and in the tightening of his balls resting in one hand, and let his aching cock slip from his mouth. Ianto moaned into the other Jack's mouth in frustration.

He actually started to whine when Jack drew back from their heated kiss as well. Sitting up, one Captain intensely looked over his shoulder at the other, conversing silently. It was rather creepy, and didn't bode well for Ianto (that is, it did; very well in fact).

The one who'd left him hanging so shamelessly, excuse the pun, moved up Ianto's body to straddle his chest. His hands automatically flying to Jack's hips, Ianto pressed his fingers into the firm flesh, swallowing heavily as he stared up at Jack. He was met with a challenging smirk.

“We thought those enticing lips of yours could use a little workout,” Jack purred, and his hand crept down to lazily grab his cock to stroke it a few times.

Ianto swallowed once more, his throat awfully dry as his eyes automatically flicked down to Jack's cock. He loved the sight of Jack's strong hand so firmly caressing his big, beautiful cock, his thumb rubbing over the head to spread the clear moisture there. Suddenly, Ianto's throat wasn't dry any more at all at the mouth-watering sight. Digging his fingers deeper into Jack's hips, he pulled the other man forward.

His breath hitching, Jack complied until he straddled Ianto's chest further up, and he brought his cock to Ianto's mouth, touching the tip to slightly parted lips. Ianto's tongue sneaked out to lick away the salty fluids smeared on to his lower lip, and Jack gave in to a moan at the filthy sight. Gently rolling his hips, he eased the head past Ianto's lips, but the younger man would have none of it. His hands sliding back to grab Jack's ass cheeks, he pulled the other man's lower body forward until he had taken the steel-hard length all in. After all, Jack wasn't the only one who could deep-throat someone; he had been a fantastic teacher in that regards.

Jack threw his head back at the sensations, and closed his eyes, simply feeling. Suddenly, warmth pressed against his back, and his double pressed against him. The other Captain wrapped his arms around him, his hands sneaking up to manhandle his nipples, while he rubbed his cock against Jack's lower back.

Ianto moaned around Jack's cock as the other one ground his ass against Ianto's weeping erection while at the same time driving his counterpart mad with his touches. He held his eyes fixed firmly on to the vision above him. The sight of the two Captain's made him even harder. As one craned his head back to kiss the other filthily, Ianto moaned again, louder this time, and he pushed his crotch up into Jack's ass. The strong vibrations of his moan transferred onto Jack's cock in his mouth, making the Captain's breath hitch. One of the other man's hands had crept backward to the small of Jack back. Ianto couldn't see what he was doing, but he had a good idea given the desperate tries of Jack either burying himself in Ianto's mouth while at the same time trying to push back against his clone's ministrations. Determined, Ianto intensified his sucking, and pried one hand lose from the death grip he had on Jack's hips. When he let them slide downwards, he indeed encountered the other Captain's fingers buried in Jack's arse. Greedily, Ianto crooked his fingers, and pushed into the stretched hole alongside the other fingers which were slick with lube (that Jack had somehow procured from; a very handy talent of his that always amazed Ianto anew). Jack cried out sharply as four fingers now stretched him, slowly sliding in and out with a counter-wise motion. Ianto tightened his hold on Jack's hips, the other Captain did the same as the body between them started to tremble violently.

Suddenly, the cock in his mouth expanded slightly, and Jack froze above him. Clamping his lips firmly around the steel-hard rod, Ianto swallowed around it for a last time as Jack shoved in deep. Then, salty fluids splashed down his throat which he eagerly swallowed to the last drop.

Carefully easing his fingers out, he caught the exhausted man in his arms whose counterpart helped gently lower him onto Ianto's chest. Then, he lowered himself next to them.

For a few moments, they simply laid there to get their bearings although only one of the three had come yet that evening. Nonetheless, the experience had been overwhelming for Ianto already.

But after some time, he became overly aware of his still hard cock. He was so aroused it hurt, and it didn't help any that his erection was nestled tightly between Jack's firm cheeks. The only thing he could think about at the moment was snapping his hips up to bury himself in the enticing heat that only moments before had gripped his fingers so tightly.

With a sudden grunt, Jack wriggled out of Ianto's arms, and the young man was confronted with sneaky twin-grins as both Captain's sat up, ready for more.

“Hands and knees, Mr. Jones,” one of them ordered, and with a shiver of anticipation, Ianto readily complied.

He'd thought one of them – or maybe even both at the same time – would fuck him now, but apparently, they had other plans for him first.

One of them, the Jack who'd already come, now wriggled his way underneath Ianto while the other knelt down behind him.

Ianto realised what they had in mind only when it was too late already. His hyper sensitive erection was enveloped in a hot mouth while an agile, equally as hot tongue set to work at his opening.

He couldn't contain his shocked cry at the dual sensations, he hadn't even one hand free to cover his mouth out of old habit to stifle his moans and screams (not that Jack wanted him to; the Captain had made it  abundantly clear more than once that he wanted to hear Ianto getting lost in ecstasy). The only thing holding him up right now were two pairs of strong hands; his own arms definitely couldn't hold his trembling weight any more. He hang helplessly in their grip, completely at the two men's mercy as they pleasured him. 

Ianto really, really couldn't decide, much like Jack earlier, which sensation he preferred, if he should push back against the clever tongue fucking him tantalisingly slow, or if he should push his hips down to bury himself in Jack's throat.

Climax was near. He could feel it in the tingling of his limbs, in the pleasurable tightening of all the muscles in his crotch, but once again, the two bastards wouldn't let him come. With one last lick along his steel-hard erection and with one last playful stab into his slick hole, the two Captain's withdrew. Ianto thanked them with a colourful string of whined Welsh curses which only made the two laugh at him.

The man underneath him turned so that he now lay on his back facing Ianto, his legs spread eagerly around the Welshman still on his hands and knees. The other pressed closer to Ianto, sliding his erection along Ianto's crack, spreading sticky lube there.

“Come on,” the Jack under him drawled with a smirk, and winked.

“I'm sure you know what you gotta do now,” the other finished the sentence, bending over Ianto's back to breath the enticing words in his ear.

Ianto shuddered, both at the hot breath caressing his ear as well as the implications of these words.

Having been granted permission by both men, Ianto sat up on his knees, and gripped Jack's hip with one hand. The other he held out expectantly, palm up. Readily, the other Jack put the lube in to his hand, understanding that Ianto had to do this himself right now instead of feeling another's hand on his close to bursting cock, no matter how much they both might wish it.

As clinically as possible, Ianto slathered the cool gel onto his aching erection, then, his hands trembling in anticipation, he threw the tube carelessly aside only to guide his cock towards Jack's waiting, eagerly twitching hole.

He slowly shoved forward with one long thrust, watching as his cock parted the willing ring of muscles as he sheathed himself inside his lover. The sight was incredible every time anew.

Jack moaned loudly, and trashed beneath him restlessly as he was slowly penetrated by his lover's thick cock, and he gripped the sheets underneath him tightly as an anchor.

Needing a moment to collect himself a little, Ianto closed his eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths when he had buried himself inside Jack to the hilt. He gripped the Captain's hips bruisingly, and waited.

What felt like hours later, the Jack behind him shuffled closer again, pressing his hot body flush against Ianto's sweat-slick back. Wrapping one arm around Ianto, Jack gripped his weeping cock to guide himself to his lover's lube-glistening hole. As Ianto himself had done earlier, he had to watch as well, spellbound, as he sank into his young lover's tight heat whose body welcomed him eagerly, swallowing him right up until he was sheathed balls-deep.

It was up to him to deliver the first thrust, pulling all the way out only to snap his hips forward again in a firm thrust. The motion catapulted Ianto into the other Jack, making both men moan throatily, and so, their rhythm was set. 

The stimulating sensations assaulting Ianto's senses, as intense as wave upon wave of electricity being send through his whole body, soon became too much. The only thing he eventually could still do was hold on to Jack's hips bruisingly as the other Jack pounded into him from behind, and the other met his thrusts strike for strike, demandingly pushing his lower body up towards Ianto every time the young man's hips snapped forward to bury himself in the slick heat. 

With a sudden strangled cry, Ianto froze, and his twitching cock spurted hot come inside his lover's passage. Underneath him, Jack froze as well a second later before he painted his stomach with pearly-white fluid without his cock ever having been needed to be touched; the sight, and smells, and the noises his lovers made were stimulus enough. 

Panting, Ianto slumped forward, putting his hands on Jack's bend knees splayed left and right from him to brace himself against the other Captain's deep, forceful thrusts. His breath hitched as his prostate was battered over and over, and Jack's fingers dug deeper into his hips to the point of causing bruises as he intensified the force of his strokes. Suddenly, the man underneath him sat up on his knees to embrace Ianto so that he could lean his exhausted body against the strong chest to hold him up. For one last time, Jack put all of his power inside his thrusts, then, he sank into Ianto one last time as deeply as he could before he stiffened.

Wrapping weak arms around the man holding him up, and putting his head on his shoulder, Ianto moaned softly when he felt the huge cock inside him expand and then twitch, all of his senses sharpened to the point where he could even feel every throbbing vein running alongside Jack's cock. His breath hitched at the feeling of sticky fluid splattering his insides. 

Trembling, overwhelmed by all the sensations crashing down on him, and exhausted by his recent orgasm, Ianto's knees wouldn't hold him up any more. Gently, both men eased him down, and the next thing he felt were two hot bodies enveloping him, their arms and legs wrapped tightly around Ianto. Smiling contentedly, he fell into a deep sleep.

 

As Ianto awoke the next morning, his whole body ached pleasantly, but at the same time, he felt as if he were floating on clouds. He felt divine. The previous night had been a once in a lifetime experience. No night before had ever come close, and none would after it. And all thanks to a small alien device Jack had accidentally activated (again).

Ianto sighed happily, and turned over. Even before he had rolled around completely, he felt an intense gaze resting on his person. He met Jack's content blue eyes with his own as the other man simply watched him, probably had for a while, propped up on one elbow beside Ianto.

Only one Jack though, as they had predicted yesterday, which was probably for the best.

“How're you feeling?” Jack asked with a smile, tenderly rubbing Ianto's shoulder.

Stretching lazily, Ianto returned the smile dryly. “Like spending the night with two of you.”

Jack's smile turned into a bright grin, lightening up the whole room, and Ianto sighed contentedly as he basked in the radiance of that smile. “I told you you'll have the night of your life.”

Shaking his head fondly, Ianto raised a weak arm to draw Jack down to him into a gentle kiss. “Once is enough though,” he murmured against Jack's lips. “'M not sure I would survive frequent repeat performances.”

“Shame,” Jack sighed theatrically. “But if you change your mind, you know where the device is.”

Ianto could feel Jack's smug grin against his lips, and suddenly nipped the older man's bottom lip sharply. “Exactly. I'll make sure I am the only one who knows where to find the damned thing.”

Sighing theatrically once more, Jack drew back from the kiss, and carefully laid on top of Ianto. He braced himself on his elbows left and right from Ianto's head to look down onto his lover. A kinda mad twinkle still shone in Jack's eyes which made Ianto slightly wary.

“In that case, maybe you should share the strain.”

Ianto frowned. “Meaning?”

Jack winked at him. “Who says anything about  _me_ using the device again. I have lots and lots of stamina. I would be fine with keeping up with two of you.”

Ianto blinked perplexed at his smugly grinning lover. He breathed a slight “Oh” while at the same time, a whole lot of interesting images flashed before his inner eye, making his worn out body steer in renewed interest.

Jack grinned brightly at him when it became apparent to him that Ianto had grasped his plan. “Think about it,” the Captain said, and after some shuffling around, slumped onto Ianto, his head coming to rest on Ianto's chest. Within a few minutes, Ianto felt the smug bastard's body getting heavier with sleep while he himself was unable to even think of renewed sleep. His eyes flicked over to his alarm clock. He'd give Jack two hours, then they would need to go to the Hub.

He had some practical research to do on a certain newly acquired artefact.

**End**

 


End file.
